The Little Jedi
Nicole falls in love with a male rock guitarist, something Darth Vader doesn't agree with! When Vader does the unthinkable, Nicole will do anything to be with the guitarist, even if it means selling her amulet to Rita Repulsa! In the Magical Realm, everybody hurried toward Darth Vader's palace! Everybody wanted a good seat for the concert! XJ9/Jenny Wakeman tapped her baton and signaled for the music to begin! The orchestra began playing! Jacqueline began playing her piano! Darth Vader's wife, son, daughter, and students began to sing! Darth Vader's wife was Padme Amidala! Vader's son was Luke Skywalker! Vader's daughter was Princess Leia! Darth Vader was also known as Anakin Skywalker! ''' '''Tonight, Vader's youngest student, Nicole, would sing her first solo! But, when the curtain came up, Nicole was nowhere to be seen! "NICOLE!" Darth Vader bellowed. Nearby, Nicole had forgotten all about the concert! She was searching for treasures! Accompanying her were Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Violette, Pig Pen, Sally, Woodstock, Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu! Nicole found a shiny object! She said "Haven't you ever seen something so wonderful in your entire life?" Suddenly, Nicole and her friends heard a roar! Simba knew who made that roar! It was Scar, Simba's uncle and Mufasa's brother! Scar appeared and chased Nicole, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Violette, Pig Pen, Sally, Woodstock, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu! But Simba, Kiara, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Nala protected their friends and fought Scar! They defeated Scar! Scar ran away as Simba said "Run! Run away, Scar, and never return!" Nicole and her friends then took their treasure to Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Tarzan, Kala, Terk, Tantor, Kerchak, Jane, and Professor Porter! Professor Porter found out that the treasure was a dinglehopper! The people in the other world used them to comb their hair! Meanwhile, the evil witch Rita Repulsa was spying on Nicole! Suddenly, Nicole remembered the concert! She hurried home to find Darth Vader waiting for her! Vader was angry about the ruined concert, but even angrier when he learned of Nicole's trip to the other world! "Never go to the other world again!" he ordered. Later, Vader told Jenny "Nicole needs constant supervision and you are just the one to do it!" Meanwhile, Nicole was daydreaming in her secret room! She said "I just do not see how a world with such wonderful things could be bad!" Nicole was dreaming that she had rock star clothes instead of Jedi robes when she heard rock music! She went to the other world to check it out! Nicole saw a rock band! Nicole liked the male guitarist! She said to Baloo "He's so handsome! Isn't he?" Suddenly, one of the sailors said "A hurricane is coming!" The ship crashed into the rocks! The guitarist was knocked into the ocean! Nicole rescued the guitarist and brought him to shore! The guitarist was unconscious! Nicole sang to him! The guitarist opened his eyes! Nicole rejoined her friends! The guitarist's friends took him back to the tour bus! The guitarist said "A girl rescued me and she had the most beautiful voice!" When Darth Vader found out that Nicole had been up to the other world again, he flew into a rage! "The people in the other world are all the same!" Darth Vader shouted. Using his powerful crystal, Vader destroyed all of Nicole's treasures and stormed off! ''' '''A sinister gold-armored warrior interrupted Nicole's sobbing! The warrior's name was Goldar! Goldar said "I have been sent by someone who will help make your dreams come true!" Goldar then took Nicole to the palace of his Empress, Rita Repulsa! Rita said "The only solution is for you to become a rock star! I live to help poor unfortunate souls like you!" In a flash, Rita showed Nicole her future! She could be a rock star and have her own keyboard! And all it would cost her was her amulet! Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Violette, Pig Pen, Sally, Woodstock, Simba, Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Jenny watched in horror as Nicole signed Rita's contract! Rita said "Before the sun sets on the third day, you have to make the guitarist fall in love with you! If he kisses you, you will remain a rock star! If he doesn't, then you will turn back into a Jedi and you will belong to me!" Nicole then gave Rita her amulet and Rita turned Nicole into a rock star! Nicole's Jedi robes became rock star clothes! Charlie Brown and the others then took Nicole to the other world! When Nicole and her friends arrived at the other world, they were greeted by Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Kala, Terk, Tantor, Kerchak, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Kerchak noticed something different about Nicole! He said "There is something different about you, Nicole!" Nicole could still talk! She said "There is something different about me, Kerchak!" Baloo then said "Don't tell me! It's your hair, Nicole!" Professor Porter said "You must have been using the dinglehopper!" Jenny said "She's got rock star clothes, you fool!" Jason, the Red Ranger and the leader of the Power Rangers, said "She traded her amulet to Rita and got rock star clothes!" Simba said "Nicole has been turned into a rock star! She has to make the guitarist fall in love with her!" Everybody promised to help Nicole! Nicole found the guitarist! The guitarist said "You look familiar!" Nicole said "Yes! I do!" The guitarist said "Have we met before?" Nicole said "Yes!" The guitarist said "What is your name?" Nicole said "My name is Nicole!" The guitarist realized that Nicole didn't have an amulet! The guitarist said "Let me help you, Nicole!" Nicole smiled and said "Okay!" The guitarist then took Nicole to the tour bus! ''' '''When Nicole got to the tour bus, she met the guitarist's friends! The guitarist and his friends were very happy to have Nicole in their band! Nicole played with the male guitarist and his rock band! She played her keyboard and sang! Nicole had a lot of fun! The band sounded awesome! They rocked! They sounded really good! Meanwhile, in the Magical Realm, a worried Darth Vader had not been able to find Nicole. He said to his royal messenger "Let no one sleep until she is safe at home!" The male rock guitarist took Nicole on a boat ride through a lagoon. The male rock guitarist and Nicole were just about to kiss, but Goldar overturned the boat! Nicole said "I hate it when things don't go my way!" ' '''Rita Repulsa said "At this rate, the male rock guitarist will be kissing Nicole by sunset! It is time Rita Repulsa took matters into her own hands!" Rita then turned herself into a beautiful gypsy named Esmeralda! She wore the magical amulet that belonged to Nicole! ' '''Using the power of Nicole's amulet, Rita Repulsa put the male rock guitarist under a spell! The male rock guitarist decided to marry her! The next day, Nicole found the male rock guitarist with Rita Repulsa! Nicole listened sadly! She said "No!" Nicole had lost her one chance at true love and was doomed to be Rita Repulsa's slave forever! Kerchak saw the wedding ship! He went into the porthole to get a closer look! He saw Rita Repulsa, disguised as Esmeralda! Rita said "Vader's apprentice will be mine!" Rita then looked into the mirror and showed her true identity! Kerchak said "Rita! I have to tell Nicole!" Kerchak went to Nicole and the others! Kerchak said "Nicole, I saw Rita Repulsa watching the mirror!" Nicole said "How do you know, Kerchak?" Kerchak said "She was wearing an amulet belonging to you!" Kerchak then said "Do you hear what I am saying, Nicole?" Nicole said "Yes, I hear you, Kerchak!" Kerchak said "The male rock guitarist is marrying Rita Repulsa in disguise!" Nicole, Tarzan, and the others went to the wedding ship while Jenny raced off to get Darth Vader! Tarzan, Kerchak, and the others disrupted the wedding! Kerchak grabbed the amulet from Rita Repulsa! Nicole then reached the ship! Kerchak then gave Nicole her amulet! Nicole's powers were restored! The male rock guitarist said "Nicole! You have an amulet! You're the one! It was you all the time!" The male rock guitarist and Nicole were about to kiss! But the sun set! Nicole turned back into a Jedi! Rita Repulsa became her old self once more! Rita grabbed Nicole and took her back to the Magical Realm! Rita Repulsa took Nicole back to her palace! Suddenly, Darth Vader appeared! Rita Repulsa said "Darth Vader!" Darth Vader said "Let Nicole go, Rita!" Rita Repulsa said "Not a chance, Vader! She's mine now! We had a deal!" Then Rita Repulsa said "Of course, I have been willing to make an exchange for someone even better!" Using his powerful crystal, Darth Vader signed the document and sealed his fate! He, instead of Nicole, would be Rita Repulsa's servant! The male rock guitarist couldn't bear to think of his beloved girlfriend Nicole in the clutches of that evil witch! He said to his friends "I lost her once! I'm not going to lose her again!" The male rock guitarist then attacked Rita Repulsa with his phaser! Summoning the magic of Darth Vader's crystal, the enraged Rita Repulsa turned into a three-headed dragon monster! Nicole said "You have to get out of here right now!" The male rock guitarist said "No! I won't leave you!" Rita Repulsa said "Say goodbye to your sweetheart!" She used her powers and the powers of Vader's crystal to attack the male rock guitarist! Rita said "Now I am the ruler of the universe!" ''' '''The Power Rangers summoned their Dinozords! The Dinozords emerged from their hiding places! The Power Rangers jumped into their cockpits! The Power Rangers then combined the Dinozords together to form the mighty Dino Megazord! The Dino Megazord picked up the male rock guitarist! The male rock guitarist went aboard the Dino Megazord! The Dino Megazord battled Rita Repulsa! The Power Rangers and the male rock guitarist worked together! Jason, the Red Ranger, said "We need the Power Sword now!" The Power Sword came down from the sky and landed in the Dino Megazord's right hand! Rita Repulsa said "So much for true love!" The Dino Megazord charged up his Power Sword! Jason said "It's all over, Rita!" The Dino Megazord then struck Rita with his Power Sword, destroying her! Rita Repulsa was no more! All those poor unfortunate souls that Rita Repulsa had tricked into signing her contract, including Darth Vader, were free at last! With his crystal back, Darth Vader gazed at his youngest apprentice! Darth Vader said "She really does love him, doesn't she, Jenny?" Jenny said "Well, Lord Vader, it is like I always say! Children have to be free to live their own lives!" Darth Vader said "You always say that, Jenny?" Jenny smiled sheepishly. Vader said "Then I guess there is just one problem left!" Jenny said "And what's that, Lord Vader?" Vader said "How much I am going to miss her!" Darth Vader then touched his crystal into the water and changed Nicole's Jedi robes into rock star clothes! Nicole then went onto the beach! Nicole then ran into the male rock guitarist's arms and Nicole and the male rock guitarist finally kissed! ''' '''Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus, Lucy, and all of Nicole's friends came to watch Nicole's joyous wedding to the male rock guitarist! Everybody cheered as the male rock guitarist kissed his new keyboard player. Nicole then said goodbye to all of her friends! The last one Nicole needed to say goodbye to was Darth Vader! Darth Vader came onto the ship! Nicole and Darth Vader then hugged! Nicole said "I love you, Lord Vader!" Then Darth Vader got off the ship! Darth Vader then used his crystal to create a rainbow! Nicole and the male rock guitarist then sailed away to live happily ever after!